User talk:HenryDuckFan
Welcome! Hello! I'm HenryDuckFan. As you know, I am the ''founder ''of Clone Trooper and Locomotive Wiki, so please respect the creator, as well as other members and administrators! I will respond to messages ASAP if I'm not busy. Reporting for duty! Hello, I am here now and will create/edit pages that you want me to, if you trust me with Star Wars stuff? Well that is a funny story. I became interested in Star Wars before I was interested in Star Trek. I never really got Star Trek at first, I couldn't see past the dated cgi of the OS (original series) and the first movies. In fact I only liked Star Wars and still like it very much! Now though, having seen some of it, I like the Star Trek Next Gen series a lot (it may have worse cgi than the OS had 20 years before though) . I also like the Next Gen and the first movies now. I could go on and on so STAR WARS: I have to admit that I am not really a 1,2,3 movies guy. I like the 'first' trilogy better. Mostly because of the Falcon though. This is funny because the 'second' series was made much closer to when I was born. Having all the Star Wars movies on DVD, I do like the battle scenes with the clones in Revenge of the Sith. I am a fast learner about cool stuff like this so I will try to do more than just edit pages. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Star Wars and Star Trek Yes I agree Star Trek is impossible to understand without knowing stuff about it first. When the charactors say something about how the 'something' works, well what is it? So that is why I joined the Memory alpha wiki because I wanted to know. Star Wars on the other hand doesn't have anything like that, well the most complex thing in Star Wars would be something like: proton torpedo or something like that. The space battles are much better in Star Wars than in Star Trek as well. This has been fixed to some degree in the Star Trek next gen movies. I think, even though Star Wars is political, Star Trek is more so. Enough of Star Trek and on to this wiki: I was thinking of making some articles about the weapons that the clone/storm troopers had if that is ok? If you are thinking of making one or more I will take any your not. Is it inside the rules of this wiki to have the vehicles for the clone/storm troopers? ie walkers, LAAT/is, speeders, etc.? P.S I will try to make my future messages shorter! Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 08:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles Don't worry, I wont be adding any pages on vehicles that are not clone/storm trooper standard issue. Besides, if you were going to make a wiki on the US amy, you would include tanks and humvees would you not? Are scout troopers and snow troopers (if the names are correct) ok? If they are, then are the speeders in Return of the Jedi ok? I will be starting with weapons of course! Isn't it unfair that the bad guys always have better weapons? I think I will be leaving the clonetroopers to you, but I might be able to help with the storm/snow/scout troopers that are in the 4, 5, 6 movies. Having not seen the Clone Wars I wont have as much info to work with ie I wont know where to look! PS Should I be thinking of adding walkers yet?(if you have not already) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Knowledge Yes well I said I would be leaving the clones to you well I guess that I will be leaving all of them to you! I have looked at it, and I will try to create as complete articles on the weapons as you have on the troops!Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 02:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: About CT and ST weapons Thanks, I was going to find a book I think I have. I was also going to go to other web sites to get info. Amazingly, I knew about the DC-15s, only though. I will, as I always do, type it in my own words though. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 03:31, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rules I think that the rules are great! I always try to put my work in my own words, mostly because it is not really my work if I copy and paste it from somewhere else. (This in my own opinion and not intended to sway what you put on your rules page!)Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 05:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Adding Pages I will be adding some pages finally. I am telling you to let you know because of the rules page says to ask first. Well with the time delay and I have don't have all the time in the world so you can just delete the pages if you don't like them. :) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Orphaning I know I have not been doing much, well nothing really, but I have been reading the help pages and I have found out that you could have your wiki ripped from under you! You may already know, and I realize that it only has been 6 days, but when that hits 30days the wiki is orphaned. If you didn't know then all you have to do is change one word (you can do this on the 29th day) and the clock starts again. This is probably a bit soon to be saying this but it annoyed me to think that they can do this! Plus I can say that I will try to get on this wiki in the next week or so. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't think about leaving messages. And I didn't see that you have added a new drop down, that doesn't count on the wiki activity but it would help with the clock as well. I hope that more members come to all your wikis soon too. Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 03:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I should probably say that you will get a message on the 15th and 27th days. Just forgot to say this before that's all.Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Vehicles again I have added the Low Altitude Assault Transport gunships and a category page for 'vehicles'. I have to ask, sorry, should I be making pages for non Clone Wars vehicles like the scout speeders in Return of the Jedi and the walkers in The Empire Strikes Back? PS I have got an idea for the main page, I have left it on the talk page for the main page.--Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 06:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : I have got another idea, yes I know, but this time it is for the wiki navigation or drop downs. I know vehicles is not really what this wiki is about, but you could add a vehicles drop down. Just a thought.Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 00:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well I can stop making articles about vehicles and/or you can delete the ones I have made if you like?Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 01:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin level Thank you for making me an admin on this wiki. I was going to suggest this, in light of you know who, but thought that it wasn't right since I have not done as much here as on Locomotive Wiki. In fact, I have probably broken my promise by now. I am interested in Star Wars, but I like all the background stuff I have been doing on LW. So I thought that instead of making a rubbish article this week I will look into making some of the changes to templates/settings I have on LW here. Obviously not all the templates will work here, but some stuff will. Also to go back to what I said earlier in this post, I can now help to keep an eye on this wiki for you as well. :) Starfleet Academy (live long and prosper) 08:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi This Is Commando Jj and as you can see i have started editing on you wiki First off May i be ans Administrator Do you like my edits or do you just want clones not squads? Please get back to me Commando Jj 17:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Commando Jj I THINK YOU ARE ON!!!!! If you are on then how do we chat????? Weapons Hi this is Commando Jj with a "Weapons" Question, Well First off I would like to know how to add things to Vehicle/Weapon Catagory's any help? And Do you not like my edits/pages because i see that you cut like half of all my hard work out Commando Jj 22:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Commando Jj Clone Wiki Hey- I'm ObiKenobiUPC from Clone Wiki, and this is in response to your requests to merge our wikis. I do not really participate in Clone Wiki anymore, Legoclones runs it, and he is not really making it for information purposes of others necessarily. He is doing it for fun, so he is not trying to compete with you. Also, you have more competition than just us- Link Thank You- ObiKenobiUPC 13:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC Re:Huh?! I just decided to make a category, as I didn't find any categories. Anyway, my wiki's going well, but I'm the only one on it. It has 50 pages on it, but most of them are useless project pages and other stuff that they put on every wiki. They weren't recognized as pages, until I renamed them, because I wanted the wiki to be named Clone Trooper Wiki, not Clone Wiki. Something funny is I was checking out the edits for everyone, and the least is 6 (three people including you), and the most is 486 (me, as you might have guessed). The second most is 56 edits by Echofives1234. I like my wiki, but Kaminopedia is my challenge, as it has over 170 pages! I really need to work hard, but I also need some new editors. The user who edited the most recent is someone who edited their user page! The last time someone actually did a real edit was middle of September, or later. Well, nice talking to you. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 01:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Combine wikis HenryDuckFan, I was thinking and thought that we could get a lot more done if we combined wikis. I want to merge to my wiki because it has more pages. If we combined, then we could get a lot done, and maybe eventually pass up Kaminopedia! Please tell me what you think about this. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 14:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Joining Ok, fine. I'll delete the characters I made. This is the link to the wiki we'll be working on: http://clone.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Wiki. I hope we'll beat Kaminopedia! Legoclones (Communication Systems) 16:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Wikis I think that my wiki should be used for the real information because it has more pages on it, and that your wiki should be the fan wiki. If you think otherwise, just tell me, but I really think so. Also, my wiki is more accomplished and if we go on your wiki, then there will be more work to do. Believe me, if Clone Wiki (now Clone Trooper Wiki) becomes famous, I will give you equal credit. And I don't lie. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 19:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fanon It's really easy to create the fanon pages on your wiki. You go to edit, copy everything, and then create the page on your wiki and paste it on. Simple! If it's easier for you, I'll do it all myself! Promise! Legoclones (Communication Systems) 00:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fanon Um... I'm sorry. What do you mean by "it would be nice if you add the additional official character information"? I don't understand, but if you could give me an example, that would be great! Thanks! Legoclones (Communication Systems) 00:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fanon Ok, all I want is that my wiki to be the real wiki, and yours to be the fanon. I'll give you admin rights on Clone Wiki and you'll get half the credit if it gets big. That's all I want. I hope you know what I mean. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 02:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Gone Hey HenryDuckFan, I'll be gone for a few days because of a trip, and won't be editing Clone Wiki or Clone Trooper Wiki. If you could help on the wikis, that would be great! Thanks! P.S. MY wiki is for real. I'll delete all of the fanon pages when I get back, so if you could make some new pages, I would appreciate it. Thanks! Legoclones (Communication Systems) 02:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a ADMINEchofives1234 16:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Yes I am so pumped up for the next episode of TCW and I didnt work on my user page because I just don't have timeEchofives1234 22:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Hey Hey, HenryDuckFan thanks for welcoming me. :) How'd you get that pic for your profile??? Clonefanatic Hey, HenryDuckFan can you send me one. I think it's sooo cool! I look like Fives sort of. You know cause I wear ARC trooper phase II armor. I'm fronm a detachment of the 501st called the Midnight Ops. I have commando droid kill marks on the side of my helmet. And the blue markings of the 501st Legion. Thanks, Clonefanatic HenryDuckFan can you get a pic off that website and put in my editing on my profile. I don't trust other websites without knowing A lot about them. Thanks, Clonefanatic hi henry can you edit my 501st story thanks Can I be a ADMIN Echofives1234 12:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Im new Im new to this wiki, so i have a question. What does it take to become an admin? if it takes nothing could i be and admin? I know how to jazz up your wiki!JackyWolf 02:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did see it it was awesome and a knew Krell was a SepEchofives1234 01:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 I still don't get why Dogma is in prison if i was rex i would let him go.Echofives1234 01:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 I'am Kinda want to see her Echofives1234 01:55, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Whos your favorite guy in the clone warsEchofives1234 02:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 I like all the ClonesEchofives1234 15:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Legions I have seen your statement on the rules section stating that there were no Clone legions commanded by Jedi in the Clone Wars. Once again, how did you come across this information? How did you gain this "understanding" of the Grand Army of the Republic and its formation? Please explain, because I'm confused. ObiKenobiUPC 00:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey hi i saw u needed members 4 clone trooper wikia how can i help? hey ARCTrooperFAN im goona be putting up more stuff on the site but i want to show u my clone trooper site its starwarstheclonewarslegotv.wikia.com if u wanna u can go to it it has lots af clone trooper videos and blogs till then bye! hey henryduckfan i just wanted to tell you that i really want to show other people this site! i wish i could make something for it on the clonewars wikia...... merry christmas!!!!!!! :) Clone troperjessey15 why did you put that comment on my site? oohhh sorry i thought that was to me oh alite sorry 4 my comment i should not have even wrote in the first place merry christmas u got the 3000th edit bage?! today i got the 2000th edit bage to! nice new pic sorry if i offened u awile back:( i wanna help u hey dude long time no see! yeah i like the fox pic! its now my avatar but change of subject: if u have seen my Star wars the clone wars tv show Wiki (i took out the lego)i have made many changes: i now know how to make my own background AND toolbar icon thats in your top left corner( right now yours is the blue W) my star wars site has a commender fox icon( look for that next time u go on the site) but i wanna help get ur wikia off the ground by helping u with ur background. all u do is u gotheme designer,click cuctimize,then u should see your sky blue back ground,click tat and you should see manu other choces but at the bottem there is a uplode your own, click that and ur done! merp hey dude have you seen sopa cencership yet? they r blocking half of wikia! they might block the entire wikia next! heres an example there cencership! if sopa is passed this might be on mine and your wikia 2! I MIGHT BE IN STAR WARS!!!!!!!!! HI DUDE MY BEST FREINDS DAD WAS JUST ACCEPTED IN THE501stlegian (u know the big sw clud that hellps with the sierris) and he said i can get an inisde look in star wars the clone wars!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT THATS NOT THE BEST PART HE SAID THAT THERE WILL BE A NEW MOVIE IN 2014 OR LATER AND I COULD TRY OUT FOR A PART IN A CORRASAUNT FIGHT SECNE!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I COULD HELP OUT WITH GIVING IDEAS 4 THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY WIKIA STAR WARS SITE!!!!!!!!!! ILL HAVE MORE UPDATE ON THERE I THINK BANE LOOKS KINDA WIERID AND SKINNER. I KNOW BOBA WILL BE IN MORE EPISODES AND ALSO MY TRYOUT 4 THE NEW MOVIE IS IN ABOUT 3 MONTHS SO I WILL HAVE A WHOLE LOT OF AWSOME BEHIND THE SCEENS THERE AND ILL TRY TO TAKE A LOT OFPIC IN THER I CANT SAY TO MUCH OR THEY MIGHT GIVE ME THE BOOT MERP